


Before I Go

by Apollo55



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla
Genre: F/M, Leaving, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Kyle is leaving and his roommate wants to give him a good bye to remember.





	Before I Go

            Reina wasn’t quite ready to let Kyle leave. She was losing her best friend. He told her he got the contract as soon as he knew. It meant he’d be moving to Florida, at least temporarily. She felt like she only had hours with him and she wanted to make them memorable. She had everything planned, she was going to make a nice dinner, and then they’d spend the night watching the pay per view. She heard the door as she was preparing the roast she was making. She heard him set his gym bag down.

            Kyle stared at her standing at the stove they shared. He knew the Kelly-green shirt she was wearing was one of his. It slightly covered the black cheeky panties she was wearing. He reminded himself it was probably normal for her to walk around in a t-shirt and panties when he was out. This seemed more like a conscious decision though. He licked his lips and walked over to her.

“I’m home.”

“I heard.” She turned to face him.

“Why don’t you put this in the oven and come to the bedroom. I have something to show you.”

            Reina followed him trying not to expose her panties. She wasn’t expecting him home, usually it wasn’t like her to walk around in her underpants. She felt his eyes on her. He looked nervous. If this was leading to sex, he shouldn’t have been nervous. They’ve shared plenty of lonely nights. Something felt different about this.

“You wanted to show me something.” She smirked at his erection.

            Kyle pulled her flush with his body and pressed his lips to hers. He lifted her legs around his waist. He kissed a trail to her neck while laying her on the bed. He helped her out of her shirt. He hovered over her he kissed between her breasts. He pressed his cock into her cloth covered pussy. He smirked at her shuttering. He pulled the sports bra she was wearing off and flicked his tongue over her nipples. He sucked harder when he heard her soft moans. He pulled his shirt off and worked his pants down. His kissed a trail to the top of her panties before sliding to his knees and working her panties off.

            He stared up her body. He was admiring her one last time before he left. He wanted every curve, every scar, every stretch mark memorized. He pulled her a closer to the edge of the bed and spread her legs. He could already see she was wet. He spread her lips with his fingers and slowly drug his tongue up to her clit. She gasped when he swirled his tongue around. He inserted a finger, then a second. He looked up at her playing with her own breasts, back arching, he knew he was doing something right. He stopped before she came.

            Reina went to give him head, but he stopped her. She pouted before she felt him push her back onto the bed. She watched him stand and stroke himself a couple times before he rubbed her clit with the head of his dick. She gasped when she felt him slowly slide into her.

            He worked up a rhythm that had her moaning. His mouth latched on to her nipple causing her to moan more. He felt her rolling her hips to get more pleasure. He lifted her up so that he could getting under her. He looked at her on top of him.

            She slid down onto his cock and did a figure eight motion. She worked her hips until she heard him moaning her name. She could feel herself tightening. His cock twitched in her pussy and she watched his eyes close. She could feel his last few strokes and she rode out her orgasm. She rolled off him and looked at the clock. She had time to enjoy the afterglow. Kyle pulled her to rest on his chest. He tightened his grip on her. He didn’t want to let her go. He wanted to savor every second she could be next to him.


End file.
